


Next Time

by sailorscooby



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Cross-Canon, F/F, Multiple canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorscooby/pseuds/sailorscooby
Summary: The Five Times Rei and Minako Died, and the One Time They Didn't





	Next Time

 

### I.

The crust of the moon was acrid and burnt, sticky dark red painting the once beautiful silver ground.

 

They had lost the princess.

They had lost everything.

 

Venus felt cold, a numb emptiness spreading through her veins. Mercury and Jupiter couldn't be reached--hadn't checked in over their link in too long. She knew they were gone too.

 

Corrupted infantrymen from earth were everywhere, and she had felt the awakening of the last soldier across the stars.

 

Tired cobalt eyes scanned around, ears sharp, body alert for the next thrall of Metalia to charge at her.

A chunk of debris fell loose from the far pillar and she locked her aim, palm outstretched as far as her exhausted arm could push, prepared to expend the last of her energy on one final shower of light.

 

Her muscles tensed as the figure appeared, raven hair and silken uniform stained that same sickly red.

 

" _Mars!_ "

 

Venus climbed over debris, breathing ragged by the time she reached the other woman. Pulling Mars into her arms, she noted the limp arm and fading body heat. The Martian wouldn't stand much longer.

Their foreheads pressed together, messy wet bangs clinging to slick skin.

 

"Venus," it was quiet, so full of fear unlike anything the blonde had heard her lover say before, "they are all-"

 

Mars sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, and Venus' hands rushed up to her companion's jaw.

 

"You felt her too. The Soldier of Death is coming."

Venus shook, hands and arms trembling, held up by strained legs. Mars' weight had never felt heavier than in this moment.

 

"Yes."

Brilliant amethyst was framed by bloodshot crimson. Venus couldn't look any longer, stealing a desperate kiss from Mars' lips.

 

Sounds of shouting and the crunch of rubble beneath boots broke their kiss. Mars looked afraid, and Venus knew her lover wouldn't be able to aim her fire without use of both arms. Slowly, as gently as she could, Venus helped Mars slide to the ground. One strong hand held Mars' jaw once more, a fierce kiss pressing to her crown. Venus' eyes stung as tears threatened to fall.

Mars gripped her thigh with purpose.

"Venus...next time..."

 

Mars was gone too.

 

Venus stood, fists clenched tight and shaking with adrenaline.

 

"Over there!"  
She bit her lip, knees nearly buckling as she readjusted her stance in front of Mars. Forward scouts of the battalion were drawing near, urging other men to their position.

 

"Crescent..."

Serenity was lost to them. Mercury, Jupiter, all their soldiers. Even the prince of Earth, for all her conflicted feelings about him, hadn't deserved the end he met.

More of the corrupted men poured into their space, spears and shields raised as they advanced closer.

"Beam..."

Mars... The beautiful warrior lasted long enough to find her, long enough to give Venus one last kiss.

The unit was so close now.

 

And Mars was gone.

 

"SHOWER!"

 

Brilliant lights danced, illuminating the courtyard and striking each man, undoubtedly revealing their position to the larger forces.

Her legs gave out, falling back against the pillar. Her breathing was labored, and she knew what was coming next.

Venus grasped for Mars' hand beside her as blinding purple light blanketed the stars above.

 

"Next time, Mars..."

 

### II.

Beryl had to be stopped in order to bring Metalia's reign of terror to an end. Rei didn't remember everything of the past, of the era of peace that supposedly came in the Silver Millennium, but she didn't need to right now. They had to do this for everyone on Earth.

 

She saw in Ami's eyes that the end was coming, watched the genius girl devise a trap clever enough to give the rest of them time to charge forward. Rei didn't want to ask if anyone else had felt it when Ami was gone--the soldier she had known the longest outside of their Princess. God, the princess--Usagi had been there the whole time, Serenity right under their noses. She always wondered if their newest addition to their team, the stalwart leader Aino Minako, had thought the rest of them to be fools for not knowing sooner.

 

The blonde's eyes were sharp, intense as they fought through the cold and the caves to reach the heart of D-Point. The holy sword weighed heavy in those lean arms, but Minako looked... right. Like the weapon from the moon was meant to be in her hands.

 

"On the right!"

The order was barked out in time for Rei to see the hulking monstrosity in the archway. She fumbled to make her signs, wanting to bring fire to life and burn it to a crisp, but the crackling static of Makoto's power brought her to a halt.

 

"Go! I can take him!"

The brunette was strong, Rei knew this, but an uneasy feeling washed over her. This all felt so familiar.

 

"Mars!"

Rei blinked away the after images of war that she couldn't quite piece together and spared a final glance Makoto's way before following Aino. Sounds of thunder followed their footsteps until there was suddenly nothing.

 

"Mako-"

 

"We have to keep going. Before we lose her again."

 

Aino's voice was always so strong, full of unending confidence. This was the first time Rei had heard any trace of vulnerability from her.

 

Rei knew Aino remembered more than the rest of them, but she didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

 

They ran together through the empty passageways until they heard her; Beryl, traitor of earth and its prince.

 

"I don't see the princess," Rei admitted it quietly, not wanting to give away their position. She watched as Minako's eyes flicked across the room, brow furrowing further before nodding, tight.

 

"Find her. I'll hold Beryl back."

 

Her golden mane shimmered when Aino stood upright, and Rei's breath caught in her throat.

 

"Minako-"

Soft gloves touched her own, making her pause. She met her leader's eyes, heart clenching to see the other girl smiling.

 

"It sounds nice when you say that. Don't wait next time."

 

"Next time..."

 

The words rang in her mind from another place. Another time.

 

Minako dashed out into Beryl's line of sight, proclaiming the corrupted woman would fall at her hands, while Rei took the opening to run.

 

She could hear them fighting, and felt it when it was over, stumbling to a stop to twist around and look. Minako had done it. The holy sword pierced through Beryl's heart, victorious blade glinting with slick red out Beryl's back.

A cheer rose in Rei's throat, excitement flooding her veins.

 

And then she saw.

 

Beryl wasn't the only one who lost.

 

Trembling hands rose to cover her mouth, eyes wide in shock and fear.

"No..."

As Beryl's body faded away, Minako slumped. Rei couldn't move.

The sound of approaching enemies, ravenous without their false queen, would descend upon her soon.

Rei looked away, eyes closing tight as her fists.

"Next time..."

The heat of her fire was all she could feel in the end.

 

### III.

Of course Rei had been the first target. Kind, gentle, stoic--pure of heart.

Her heart Crystal glittered so beautifully in the sun beneath the first Sakura tree.

It made Minako sick, at the time, crushing the possession monster into dust.

When Rei had explained it to her after the fact, Minako's stomach dropped out.

"It was...a form of death," the miko had admitted over tea. Her hands trembled around the cup before setting it back against the table without taking a sip. Ami had asked practical questions, Makoto thinking more of the monster who had done it. Usagi and Mamoru both overflowed with compassion, directing the conversation to Rei herself.

All Minako could do was watch her trembling hands.

 

Makoto had been next, followed by Ami. Both had been quietly affected by their attacks. They agreed with Rei--death felt similar.

 

Even Usagi, their beloved princess, was targeted. It made more sense than any of the rest of them, but it felt like a personal failure to not protect her.

 

Worse was the jealousy.

 

Minako hadn't been targeted, and it left her questioning her worth. What did it mean to be pure of heart? What was wrong with her that she... she wasn't.

 

Was she even fit to lead the senshi if her heart was...

 

"Minako?"

 

She blinked, clearing her head for the moment. Artemis was in her lap, looking up at her with concerned eyes.

 

"It's nothing. Are you coming with me today?"

She knew the white tomcat was meeting his companion at Usagi's place. The question was out of habit, though Minako didn't like the way he seemed to be considering her offer. It would be better if she could think about this alone.

 

Artemis shook his head and jumped off her lap, stretching long and lazy on the mattress:

"You're a good leader, Minako. Don't forget that."

 

She shook her head with a scoff, embarrassed at how easily he could see through her. Forcing a smile, Minako pushed through her door.

 

Twenty minutes later found her at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine, hands in her jacket pockets. She could go, and spill her thoughts and worries and fears to her friend, her comrade. She could even take Rei up on the promise of a free fire reading or card fortune.

 

Minako shook her head and walked away towards the shopping district. What if the fire only confirmed her fears? What if the way her heart pounded just that much faster when she was around the Martian soldier was apart of all this?

 

Maybe another day.

 

The bookstore was relatively quiet, allowing Minako to take her time reading all the spines in the shelves.

 

'Ten Steps to a Healthier Heart, Maiden's Purity, Mana and Chi; How Your Heart Smiles,' title after ridiculous title stared back at her. None of these would have information about the pure hearts Witches Five were after, let alone any real definitions of purity.

That didn't stop her from skimming each one.

 

Nose-deep in 'Guide to a Pure Heart,' Minako was jolted from her thoughts by the sharp sensation of someone watching her. She straightened her back, glancing side to side.

 

She turned with a fake smile plastered on, one hand tingling with the energy to pull her transformation wand from subspace at any moment.

 

"I never thought we'd catch you studying, cutie."

 

Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru, the beauties of Mugen Gakuen who kept their relationship under wraps--not that they could hide that from Minako's expertly trained eyes. She had snuck into one of Michiru's concerts, disguised as a boy thanks to the Crescent Compact to hide her shame and attraction, but up close it was hard to ignore.

 

"Well you know me, selfless and pure of heart, always wanting to better myself..." she laughed, but it was too tense. Oversharing was not the key to a successful getaway.

 

Haruka smirked, but Michiru only studied the book in her hands.

 

Minako needed to get away from them.

 

She made some excuse, side stepping her way to the door and out of the shop.

 

Minako wandered then, thoughts a jumbled cacophony she couldn't parse, until landing in the seat of a park swing.

 

"Pure of heart..."

She mumbled, digging her toe deeper into the ground.

 

She considered trying to go see Rei again to talk. Of all her friends and comrades, she was the most pragmatic. And Minako also...

Heat crept up her cheeks and she stopped her swinging to stare at the skyline.

She had kept a mix of memories from Venus about Mars, but it was more than that. It was the years spent together here and now in Tokyo, not the Silver Millennium, that had softened Minako's heart.

 

She sat there with a small smile pointed at the ground for a moment, breeze pushing at her thick golden locks.

 

And then the world was searing pain.

 

Her chest felt cracked open and exposed. With a ghostly gasp she looked down.

 

The others were right and wrong. It did remind her of dying, to an extent, but what it really felt like was the final battle against Kaito Ace, when memories were forced through her, system flooded with rage and sorrow, adrenaline and shock. Living torture.

 

Her heart crystal shined so beautifully.

She was pure.

She was pure!

 

A maniacal smile stretched across her face and she laughed, hysteric.

 

Minako slumped forward, arms encircling the crystal before her. Every second hurt like awakening, like death.

 

But her heart was pure.

 

She ran as fast as she could, blood burning through her veins as her muscles screamed. Or maybe that was her soul.

 

It didn't matter.

 

She vaguely recognized the shapes and colors of her friends, Usagi's shining silver life force taking the pain away, if only for a moment.

 

She felt the heat of fire--not Mars' fire though, and that made her scared.

 

Then the world, at last, went dark.

 

When she woke up again, covered in blankets and cold packs strapped to her forehead, the others cried tears of joy. After Usagi gushed, Ami lightly chastised, and Makoto fed her, Rei had leaned in close. Close enough for Minako to be thankful for the excuse of the blankets.

 

"Don't scare us like that next time..."

  


### IV.

The concept of dream mirrors terrified her. Rei saw enough of dreams, of premonitions, of what "could be" through the fires.

But it was so clear what this enemy was doing, how they looked into the deepest hopes and desires of their victim's hearts.

 

Sweat beaded her brow as she drew the next arrow back, holding it long enough to adjust her aim.

 

_Thwump!_

 

She stayed upright, staring at the bullseye. A long, slow exhale finally let her relax and wipe her forehead. The others had been nudging her to find an extra curricular for ages. Her Super awakening had given her something to practice.

 

Minako had lost the ability to transform, nearly falling to her death over the dream mirrors. It was the first time any of them had seen Artemis look like anything but a cat, and he was beautiful. The way he had carried Minako free of danger, finally allowing her to transform again once her dreams were restored...

 

Rei's next arrow missed and she sighed, bringing her bow back down. She didn't know why this was bothering her.

 

She walked towards the trees to retrieve the arrows, knowing she was lying to herself.

 

The feelings she felt towards Minako were...complicated. The fringes of memories from the Silver Millennium had certainly made her interested, but the girl here and now in the present was much more compelling. A leader, ready to be a decoy at any moment, a physically strong young woman with muscles formed from years of volleyball and crime fighting, bilingual in Japanese and English, well traveled, and not as bad of a study as she would have everyone believe...

 

Rei knew these things after the years spent together, fighting side by side. She finally gave in and told Minako's fortune after Pharaoh 90 was dealt with, and found herself enjoying the company more often than not. And each private moment made her pulse race.

 

She could feel the heat on her face when she reached down for the last arrow.

 

Having all one's hopes and dreams exposed to evil, potentially to anyone close enough to look into the glass... Rei imagined it was a fate similar to death. Minako hadn't been close enough to anyone but Artemis and the enemy for her desires to be revealed, and seemed mostly unbothered when asked about it.

 

Minako also possessed the confidence to chase her dreams and desires without shame.

 

If Rei could chase her dreams...

A few scenes crossed her mind, but blonde hair splashed across the images. Eartips as red as the feathers of her arrows, Rei tried to close the door on that train of thought.

 

Minako was waiting at the top of the steps, a casual smile offered in Rei's direction with a wave. She offered a small smile and a nod in return.

 

With Grandpa so sick, it was all she could do to keep the shrine open for visitors. Minako's brilliant idea had been a joke, get a man who could help out and inherit the shrine with her.

 

"Aino Minako, reporting for 'son-in-law' duty!"

 

Of course, Rei thought with a grim, half hearted smirk, Minako didn't quite understand the depth to which Rei meant it when she said she hated men.

 

The sound of brooms against stone was peaceful. With Phobos and Deimos relaxing in the branches nearby, and Minako keeping a serious attitude on the work, Rei almost felt... content, letting the time slip by.

 

"Ta-da!"

 

The noise startled her, transformation wand already in her grasp as Rei let her broom clatter to the ground. Alert, ready for the threat sure to come.

 

"Hey... Rei."  
  
She blinked, finding herself face to face with her leader.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Fine. Perfectly fine," she breathed deep, letting her wand fade away on the exhale, "Let's just get changed. They won't wait for us forever."

 

Concerned cobalt was her only answer. Rei couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen that exact look before.

 

\--

 

By now they knew the circus was dangerous; a front for the malicious designs of Zirconia and their minions. The atmosphere had every detail perfect to be fun and inviting, but the warriors knew better. Rei knew better.

 

She still jumped at the chance to investigate the hall of mirrors on her own.

 

"No reflection..."

 

D O  N O T  W O R R Y!  N O  T R I C K S  H E R E!

 

Rei jolted, spinning but finding no entrance, no paths she could take.

 

Y O U ' V E  A L W A Y S  W A N T E D  T O  B E  H A P P Y.

 

She reached for her pen, into the subspace that was always so near.

 

"What trap is this?"

 

T H E Y ' R E  H O L D I N G  Y O U  B A C K!

 

T H I N K  O F  N O T H I N G  B U T  Y O U R  O W N  H A P P I N E S S!

 

Palms met glass, unyielding and unbreaking, and Rei's breathing grew harder. She reached inside herself, reciting the words that for so long had banished any demon or evil before her, even before Mars' power found her.

 

W H Y  F I G H T?  

 

Y O U R  M I N D  A N D  B O D Y  A R E  M I N E  T O  D E V O U R  N O W!

 

Blinding light, a cacophony of noise, so much, too much--it overwhelmed her.

 

The headboard came up, bolts clicking in place, and when she looked down--

 

"No!"

 

Her mirror. Perfect and pink, surrounded by bows of blue like all those she had seen before. Beautiful voice and bright blonde hair flitted across the glass, raven and amethyst close behind. Laughter, quiet, sighs, brooms against stone...

 

"Well well well, what is this?"

  
Tiger's Eye circled like the predator he was born from, and Rei swallowed the fear in her throat.

 

"Stay ba-!"

 

Tiger's Eye dove beneath the glass of her mirror and Rei screamed, desperate and afraid.

 

She would rather be dead than let anyone see.

 

"No pegasus?! Argh!"

 

Tiger's Eye ripped his way from her mirror, furious and growling. And Rei...

 

The glass above them shattered, vicious screeches of crow overpowering every other noise.

 

"Phobos... Deimos..."

 

The explosion of green and blue and pink were familiar, a comfort. But the orange and yellow that blew Tiger's Eye away, leaving nothing but a scared animal in its wake, opened her eyes.

 

"Mars!"

 

She reached for the pen again, just outside of her conscious. Heavy, warm, and bright...

 

The flames licked her heels as she pulled the bow back, not taking the time to breathe between transformation and attack.

 

And then Tiger's Eye was gone.

 

With a shudder she let the weapons fade away, fists still balled and eyes cast away.

 

Two soft gloves cupped her cheeks, forcing Rei to meet those same worried cobalt eyes.

 

"Don't go it alone, next time..."

 

### V.

She never wanted to feel this pain again.

 

Minako clutched the sides of her head, fingers catching on the edge of her tiara, for all the good it was doing her now.

 

Mercury and Jupiter... no... Ami and Makoto... they were gone. Not like the other times, not like the Silver Millenium, not like Beryl, not like Pharoh 90, not like Nehelenia...

  
They were gone.

 

"Where are they?! Where did you take them to?! Bring them back!!"

 

She screamed, because she had nothing else.

 

"VENUS!!"

 

Uranus' slap was hard enough to leave her cheek stinging. Minako shook herself, blinking back tears--from the pain of the slap or her friends' absence, she didn't know.

 

Rei was still alive, she could feel that. Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. All of them were here to face the Aluminates, and the Starlights.

 

The Starlights... her anger renewed, she burned holes with her gaze at the three standing across the roof. They were enemies, not to be trusted. Not to be let anywhere near her princess or her comrades.

 

"No... Galaxia must have them... We've got to save them!"

 

Her fist clenched tight before her chest, swearing to anyone who would listen. If she shouted loud enough, maybe no one would see the fear that cast a shadow over her heart.

 

\--

 

The next morning she met Rei at the bottom of the steps, looking no worse for wear. But Rei knew. She always knew these days, didn't she?

 

"...Minako," just her name was enough to rekindle the beat in her heart, "we'll protect her."

 

The warm, slender fingers gripping her own gave fuel to the promise, even if it felt like a lie.

 

They met Usagi at her front door, and while Rei put on the act of scolding the princess for studies--who could possibly think of studying at a time like this--Minako took a long, deep breath.

 

"Uu-saa-gii~!"

 

She tried to be chipper, playing her own role as the overprotective leader. The man walking his dog could be the enemy, after all.

 

"Or they could be posing as some nice lady separating her trash!" Rei joined in, nodding towards the poor woman on the street, smoldering amethyst eyes meeting Minako's.

 

Minako felt the jolt, the feeling of someone watching too intently. She knew Rei could feel it too. With a quick scan while her princess was occupied, Minako searched for the threat.

 

"Or," she began, metal in her voice as she locked eyes with the intruder, "they might be pretending to be an electrician to spy on you from a utility pole!"

 

She pointed with force, the crescent beam on the edge of her sense if she just took one step further.

 

When Usagi turned her gaze skyward, Rei laughed loudly, a forced noise that was unnatural but enough to draw the princess' attention.

 

"That would never happen!"

 

Usagi giggled, holding back a sniffle as they continued on.

 

Minako met Rei's eyes again, strong and unwavering.

 

"You never know!"

  
They continued the charade all the way to the high school, trading off with Haruka and Michiru at the gate as the two older girls walked Usagi the rest of the way to class.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

There was her Mars, stoic and to the point. It almost brought a real smile to Minako's face.

 

"To the roof then."

 

\--

 

The emergency stairs were quiet, empty save for their footfalls.

 

"You know, Rei," Minako began, voice betraying her own fear of what they would meet in mere moments, "that uniform looks great on you. Who knew my uniform would fit you so perfectly?"

 

She caught Rei's gaze, calm and expectant.

 

"It reminds me of that time I snuck into your school."

 

Rei smiled, and Minako felt the fire of courage build just a little bit more.

 

"It would have been nice..." Minako turned in the doorway at the sound of Rei's voice, looking back at the woman she considered her closest friend, "If I had gone to this school, I could have been with you more. With all of you."

 

The sky was dark, cloudier than it should have been. Minako felt her hair stand on end, her volleyball uniform offering little to shield her from the chill.

 

"There's no going back after this battle. It's like nothing else we've done before..."

 

"Stop!"

 

Minako couldn't take it, not the cryptic words, not the stoic calm, not the fear or the pain that was coming. She stepped into Rei's space, clasping her hands and tracing her lips with a finger.

 

"We made a pact. We would rescue them both. We would protect the princess. This is no different than anything else we've done."

 

She lowered her finger, but Rei's hands tightened around Minako's.

 

"Everything will go back to normal. We can lead high school girl lives, and find love, and go on dates, and work hard! We'll find those dreams, and I'll accept nothing less!"

 

They were close now, foreheads together as Minako whispered her promise to no one but the two of them.

 

"Rei, I..."

 

"Stop fooling yourself."

In an instant, they broke apart, transformation wands in hand and ready to fight.

 

"Starlights," Minako grit the word out like a curse, unmoving.

 

"You both already have someone in your hearts, who you live for."

 

She could feel Rei tense next to her at Star Healer's words, but Minako couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips.

 

"You know... you're right."

 

She reached for Rei's waist, leaning heavily into the other girl. Minako's heart jolted when Rei met her, holding just as tight.

 

"We don't need men..." the stoic voice was hypnotic, almost electric to Minako's ears.

 

"Is that so bad?"

 

It didn't actually matter what Fighter, Healer, or Maker's answer was. She felt the flames rise up next to her before being surrounded by her own bright, metallic burst of light.

 

She was Venus in the next breath, powerful and confident.

 

And ready to fight.

 

Or at least... that's what she thought.

 

Maker, Healer, Fighter... they weren't allies, but they weren't the enemy...

 

Galaxia's power was blinding, cold and sharp as it tore away at every hair, every thread, every nerve. Venus groped at the air, desperately searching out her second in command—her Mars.

 

This was too familiar but so much worse.

 

The warmth of fire was the last tangible sensation Minako felt, before there was nothing.

 

Everything was dark. Cold. Just like-

 

_"Rise."_

 

The sultry voice was commanding, and Venus felt herself awaken for the first time in what felt like centuries.

 

The gauntlets were dark, and tight against her skin, but it didn't hurt. Nothing felt... full.

 

Did she have a purpose? A mission...?

 

"Gah-!"

Pain tore through her, and Venus toppled to her knees. All around her were the faded, darkly worn skirts of others like her...

 

"Do you remember your mission?"

 

"Yes, Lady Galaxia!"

 

It rang out like an empty prayer from the others. And her own lips too. She stood once more.

 

"Erase the light of hope. She will be here shortly..."

 

Golden heels clicked across the marble stone. Who were they? Who was the light? Who...

 

Red and black and amethyst invaded her vision, the other soldier cutting a path to where they would lay in wait.

 

"Ma...rs..."

 

The bracelets around her wrist sparked, dark and painful, and the flame went out.

 

_Kill Sailor Moon, and steal her crystal._

 

The orders were clear.

 

Venus watched with something resembling pride as Mars unleashed her attacks against their opponents. The rabbit's guard were nothing compared to them.

 

The others attacked relentlessly too, and the dark power coursing through Venus' veins compelled her to step forward after all of them.

 

"Venus love and galaxia shock!!"

 

It was... different. Not quite right. Though every thought like that brought more pain coursing through the bracelets to her nerves.

 

But at least she was side by side with Mars again.

 

Venus felt so confident. So assured. They would win for Lady Galaxia and then...

 

And then...?

 

"No...Serenity...Mars...?"

 

The world tumbled past her lips, eyes scanning frantically for...

 

Cobalt met amethyst with a promise.

 

Next time. Finally, next time.  
  
The light washed over them as the princess freed them from the darkness, one final time.

 

 

### VI.

For the first two weeks, they all stayed together at the Outers' mansion. It was almost like a sleepover, but the desperate, frightened, yet palpable relief running through them all set it apart. They would never be the same, after Galaxia. But it would make them stronger.

 

They had to go back to reality, eventually. One by one they each returned home, quiet and introspective of what the future held.

 

Minako missed Artemis, but couldn't begrudge her loyal mentor for seeking out time with his soulmate after the ordeal they had gone through.

 

Rei returned to the shrine, reassuring her grandfather that everything would be alright now. The Chaos had passed. Life could return to peace, at least for now.

 

And the shrine grounds didn't tend themselves.

 

Minako couldn't sleep. The warmth of her fellow soldiers, her destined family, was too strong, and now left an aching absence in her chest. The tiles of the roof weren't comfortable, but she could deal with a little discomfort.

 

She had died again, after all.

 

The city lights were so bright, a constant, with a distant thrum of noise. Minako felt restless. What does a soldier do with peace?

 

Rei clasped her hands tightly together before the large rope, praying. She didn't want to fight anymore.

 

She didn't want to die again.

 

But she would in the next breath if it meant protection of the Princess.

 

It helped knowing the others felt the same, that she would never be alone in this destiny. Rei took her time wandering the courtyard, the moonlight and breeze a comfortable companion in the silence the shrine offered.

 

Destiny. Companionship.

 

_Love_.

 

Beyond her duties, beyond the drive Mars had granted her, the desire to be near another coursed through her veins like the heavy beat of a drum.

 

The footsteps coming up the stairs were ones she knew well--too well--to be alarmed. Instead she waited, eyes purposely trained away towards the trees.

 

Minako's breathing was labored from running the whole way; off the roof, through the streets, up the thousand steps to the one person she knew would understand.

 

Or, the one person she hoped would understand.

 

Rei turned slowly, wind pushing her hair past her face, shimmering darkly in the low lights. She took in Minako's desperate state with calm eyes.

 

"Rei-chan," her voice had a distinct waver of vulnerability, cobalt eyes shining bright in the moonlight.

"Is it next time yet?"

 

Rei stepped closer, hand anchoring at Minako's short-clad hip.

"Minako..."

 

She tilted her head so slightly, breath warm against skin in the cool night air.

 

Soft lips hid a longing and intensity that had built over centuries.

 

The feeling like falling from a cliff's edge; the Love Me Chain her only tether.

 

Passion and heat, an enveloping warmth that only Rei held inside of her...all of it brought to the surface with the kiss.

 

They didn't pull far apart, only enough for cobalt to meet amethyst, seeking answers to questions their hearts had been asking since the dawn of the millennia.

 

"Next time... I'm not waiting so long."

 

Rei laughed in response, low and soft, stealing another breathy kiss from Minako's full lips.

 

"No more 'next time'. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced Canon:  
> Sailor Moon Classic - Stars Episodes 45, 90, 96, 97, 101, 102, 109, 136, 194  
> Sailor Moon Crystal Episodes 10, 12, 30  
> Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Manga Acts 10, 11, 12, 13, 41, 43, 52, 58  
> Codename wa Sailor V Volume 16


End file.
